El Tigre: De Avonturen van Manny Rivera
El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is een animatie/superheldenserie geproduceerd voor Nickelodeon en Nicktoons. De serie werdt van 3 maart 2007 tot 13 september 2008 Uitgezonden. . De serie kent ook een Nederlandstalige nasynchronisatie. Verhaal De serie speelt zich af in het fictieve Mexicaanse plaatsje Miracle City, en draait om de 13-jarige Manny Rivera. Hij beschikt over een speciale riem die hem de macht geeft te veranderen in El Tigre. Hij staat echter voortdurend voor een groot dilemma over hoe hij deze krachten moet gebruiken. Dit omdat zijn vader een superheld is, maar zijn grootvader een superschurk. Personages Hoofdpersonages *'Manny Rivera/El Tigre' (volledige naam: Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera): een 13-jarige jongen. Hij is de zoon van de superheld White Pantera, men de kleinzoon van de superschurk Puma Loco. Many beschikt over een riem waarmee hij kan veranderen in de gekostumeerde El Tigre. Zijn superkrachten zijn o.a. bovenmenselijke spierkracht en springvermogen, intrekbare klauwen die door vrijwel alles heen kunnen snijden en een hand die als een grijphaak kan worden weggeschoten. Later krijgt hij ook de gave om een groen energieveld in de vorm van een tijger op te roepen. Many wil zowel zijn vader als grootvader tevreden houden, wat hem vaak voor een dillemma stelt over hoe hij zijn krachten moet gebruiken. *'Frida Suárez': Manny’s vriendin en een van de weinigen die op de hoogte is van zijn identiteit als El Tigre. Ze vergezelt Manny overal, en moedigt hem altijd aan, ongeacht of hij iets goeds of iets slechts doet. *'Rodolfo Rivera/Witte Pantera ': Manny’s vader, en de zoon van Grandpapi Rivera/Puma Loco. Hij is officieel gepensioneerd, maar kan het niet laten nog geregeld heldenwerk te doen. Hij heeft een haat-liefde verhouding met zijn vader. Zijn kracht komt van zijn laarzen, die hem bovenmenselijke snelheid en kracht geven. Iedereen die de laarzen aanraakt wordt gedwongen de waarheid te vertellen. *'Grootpappi Rivera/Puma Loco': de grootvader van Manny en vader van Rodolfo. Hij is een gepensioneerde superschurk die het net als zijn zoon niet kan laten om af en toe toch weer aan het werk te gaan. Ondanks dat hij een superschurk is, geeft hij veel om zijn familie en dan met name Manny en bestrijdt hij andere slechteriken. Hij draagt altijd een sombrero die kan veranderen in een robotkostuum en verschillende voorwerpen bevat. Helden *'Golden Leon': een van Manny’s voorouders, en de eerste superheld in de Rivera-familie. Zijn kleding is gelijk aan die van een Conquistador. *'Justice Jaguar': Manny's overgrootvader, en vader van Puma Loco. Hij is een held uit het Wilde Westen. *'The Industrialist': de bewaker van de defriendless. Hij schiet energiestralen af uit een kanon op zijn arm, evenals cement. *'Cosmic Cleopatra': een tovenares. *'Silver Sombrero': de leider League of Alliance Society. Hij gebruikt een zilveren sombrero als wapen. *'El Cucharón': een voormalige superschurk. Hij beschikt over telepatische krachten waarmee hij lepels kan manipuleren. *'The sevent samurai': Een superheld uit een andere stad die zijn de stad misdaatvrij heeft gemaakt. *'Siber Sumo': De zoon van de zevende samurai wie kan veranderen in een enorme robot-sumoworstelaar. Schurken *'Sartana of the Dead': een gevreesde superschurk en aartsvijand van Manny/El Tigre. Ze is een 200 jaar oud skelet met een leger van dode of ondode handlangers. Haar mystieke gitaar is de bron van haar kracht. Hoewel ze vaak genoeg is verslagen, weet ze altijd op een of andere manier weer terug te komen. *'El Oso': een grote harige man met bovenmenselijke kracht. *'Zoe Avez/Black Cuervo': een superschurk van Manny’s leeftijd. Ze behoort tot de Flock of Fury clan. Ze is verlieft op Manny. *'Carmelita Avez/Vultura': Zoe Avez's moeder, de leider van de Flock of Fury. Ze is de aartsvijand van White Pantera. *'Grandmami Avez/Lady Gobbler': de grootmoeder van Zoe Avez. *'Diego/Dr. Chipotle, Jr.': een 10-jaar-oud kwaadaardig genie, met een robotische arm een cyberoog. Hij gebruikt vreemde wapens zoals een zombie Guacamole. *'Dr. Chipotle, Sr.': vader van Dr. Chipotle, Jr. Hij werd drie jaar voor aanvang van de serie opgesloten door El Tigre en White Pantera. *'Dark Leopard': Een van Manny’s voorouders, en de eerste superschurk uit de Rivera-familie. *'The Mighty Cheetar': Grandpapi's grootvader. Hij was een superschurk die een door stoom aangedreven robotpak gebruikte. *'Fidel Castro': de coach van een voetbalteam genaamd de Zombies. Hij en zijn team zijn daadwerkelijk zombies. *'Che Chapuza': de 13-jaar oude kleinzoon van General Chapuza. Hij lijkt sterk op Manny Rivera. *'Titanium Titan': voorheen een superheld, en helper van White Pantera. Hij geeft El Tigre de schuld van zijn ellende aangezien zijn glorietijd eindigde toen Manny werd geboren en White Pantera met pensioen ging om meer tijd door te brengen met zijn nieuwe gezin. Zijn droom is om ooit weer een team te vormen met White Pantera. *'Comrade Chaos': een gepensioneerde Rusische superschurk met een hamer en sikkel als wapens. *'Django of the Dead': de kleinzoon van Sartana of the Dead, die net als Sartana zijn eigen magische gitaar heeft. *'El Osieto': een kleine beer die de tweeling broer is van El Oso. *'The moustache mafia': Een bende van 4 mensen die hun snor kunnen bewegen many moest er eens undercover gaan voor raul de snor van many. Bijpersonages *'Maria Rivera': de moeder van Manny Rivera en ex-vrouw van White Pantera. Ze verliet hem omdat ze niet langer tegen het feit kon dat hij zijn leven riskeerde om een held te zijn. Toch kwam ze later terug in Miracel City om voor Manny te zorgen. Ze heeft een baan in de schoolbibliotheek. Vaak probeert White Pantera een romantisch diner voor haar te maken (wat hem nooit gelukt is). *'Emiliano "Chief" Suarez': het hoofd van de politie in Miracle City, en Frida’s vader. *'Carmela Suarez': een rechter in Miracle City, en Frida’s moeder. *'El Tigre I': een van Manny’s voorouders, en de originele El Tigre. Net als Manny kon hij niet kiezen of hij nu een held of een schurk moest worden. Dit dreef hem uiteindelijk tot waanzin en bezorgde hem een gespleten persoonlijkheid. *'Raül': de snor van El Tigre , dokter Chepotle junior maakte deze snor. Hij kan deze snor ook bewegen. *'Dokter L.J Boterman':een dokter die een DVD heeft gemaakt over wormen en over zebra ezels. *'zebra ezel':de maskote van Manny's school. Manny is een groote fan van hem. *'mvr. Chicita:Een oude vrouw Spel In 2007 verscheen het computerspel El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, gebaseerd op de serie. Cast Hoofdcast * Alanna Ubach - Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Grey DeLisle - Frida Suárez * Eric Bauza - Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera, Justice Jaguar, Principal Tonino, Cactus Kid, Toshiro Watanabe/Cyber-Sumo, Dos, Tres, Justice Jaguar * Carlos Alazraqui - Grandpapi Rivera/Puma Loco, El Tarántula, Señor Chapi, Tiny, Lady Gobbler, Vice-Principal Chakal, El Sombrerito, Zebra Donkey, Uno Extra cast * Charlie Adler - Mano Negra * April Stewart - Maria Rivera * Candi Milo - Zoe Aves/Black Cuervo * Pamela Adlon - Marni/Silver Echo * Jack Angel - Comrade Chaos * Jeff Bennett - Sergio/Señor Siniestro, Pedro/Dr. Enchanto, The Silver Sombrero * Clancy Brown - Monsterzuma * Bruce Campbell - The Industrialist * Catherine Cavadini - La Flamita * Kate Olkeria-Bliss Hivichovitch * Danny Cooksey - Django of the Dead * Grey DeLisle - Cosmic Cleopatra, La Flama Dama * Jessica Di Cicco - Davi Roccoco/The Albino Burrito * John DiMaggio - El Oso, Dark Leopard, General Chapuza, El Tigre I * Richard Steven Horvitz - Diego/Dr. Chipotle, Jr., Dr. Chipotle, Sr. * Phil LaMarr - Raheem/Captain Photon * Rene Mujica - Titanium Titan, Cactus Tot * Daran Norris - Emiliano Suárez * Efren Ramirez - El Cucharon * Miguel Sandoval - Golden Leon * Susan Silo - Sartana of the Dead * George Takei - Seventh Samurai * Danny Trejo - El Mar Verde, Grande Awards De serie heeft ook enkele awards, onder andere van '''Nickelodeon 5 Jaar: NL: De top 75 allerbeste momenten ooit (5 Jaar)' Nickelodeon NL * Nickelodeon 5 Jaar: Nummer 69: (Onbekend) * Nickelodeon 5 Jaar: Nummer 67: (Onbekend) * Nickelodeon 5 Jaar: Nummer 48: De Snorrenjongen (aka The Mustache Kid) * Nickelodeon 5 Jaar: Nummer 47: Mirakel Stad Undercover (aka Miracle City Undercover) * Nickelodeon 5 Jaar: Nummer 06: El Tigresa Externe links * Official website * El Tigre's virtual bedroom on Nicktropolis. * AnimationInsider.net Interview with Shawn Patterson, Composer for 'El Tigre' *Jorge Guiterrez' Website. Categorie:Programma van Nickelodeon